Cross Your Heart
by Summer Potter
Summary: Post HBP. Dean is horribly jealous of Harry and Ginny and plans to win her back. But when Ginny finds out, she makes it perfectly clear how she feels. Harry then makes his future intentions known. Pure fluff! This is a oneshot! Rating is a precaution


Cross your Heart 

A/N- I'm not exactly pleased with my perception on Dean's feelings, but anyway, enjoy! R/R

"I don't care what he says," Dean said furiously. "She's rightfully _my _girlfriend and the only reason that he ever dated her was because he managed to time himself perfectly to pick up the pieces after we broke up!"

"How are you going to get her back?" Seamus asked curiously.

"I don't know… she's really upset. Harry really hurt her so I think-"

Seamus and Dean fell silent as the dormitory door opened and Harry stood there, glaring from Seamus to Dean.

"Hey Harry!" Seamus greeted him in a would-be friendly tone.

"Don't pretend like you haven't got a clue!" Harry burst out furiously. "I heard you…" He glared viciously at Dean.

"What's your problem?" Dean retorted innocently.

"My problem is that you're trying to get Ginny back when-" Harry started, but Dean cut him off.

"When you two have only just broken up? That seems familiar, Potter! I recall you did it to me!"

"That was different!" Harry snapped irritably

"How?"

"Because Ginny and I only broke up because I'm trying to protect her!"

"Give it up, Harry! Dean has just as much right as you do to try and get Ginny back!" Seamus interjected firmly.

"Ginny won't take you back!" Harry laughed coldly. "She cares about me!"

"Oh, you think so?" Dean challenged.

"Yes, I do!" Harry said firmly, puffing himself up proudly. "And when I end this whole thing with Voldemort, Ginny and I are going to pick up where we left off!"

Dean laughed harshly. "You'll come riding back in on your white horse, will you? Potter, the knight-in-shining-armor will be back to sweep Ginny off her feet?"

"What's wrong with you?" Harry shouted. "I thought you were my friend?"

"And I thought you were mine, yet you stole my girlfriend first!" Dean spluttered.

Ron rushed into the dormitory. "What's going on? Why is everyone shouting?"

"You're best mate is so thoroughly convinced that you're sister will take him back… that its not really over! Dean has just as much right to date Ginny again!" Seamus explained angrily.

Ron's ears coloured, always a warning sign. "My sister fancies Harry, she always has, Dean! Even when she was dating _you!_"

"That's not true!" Dean snapped. "Harry, I think you're getting as arrogant as the _Daily Prophet _said you were! Just because you're the boy-who-lived, you think that you can get any girl you want?"

"I don't like him because he's the boy-who-lived," snapped a new voice.

They all turned to see Ginny and Hermione standing in the doorway. Harry tried to catch her eye, but to no avail. She was glaring at Dean viciously, just as Hermione was.

"Ginny, I… can we talk?" Dean asked, his tone was softer and all fury had vanished instantly.

"Sure, we can talk." Ginny said calmly. "But I think you need to understand that I'm not interested in you."

Harry's heart swelled with happiness, but still, she wouldn't meet his eyes. Dean was staring at Ginny in disbelief and in such a way, that he actually felt a twinge of sympathy.

"Didn't you hear Harry when he told you, very loudly, might I add, that he broke up with me to protect me?" She asked calmly.

"Ginny, what about us? We were in a bit of a sticky spot, nothing that we could have fixed…" Dean said hurriedly.

"Harry also said that I've always fancied him," she continued patiently. "And that's true. Dean, I like you, but I'm sorry when I say that we can never be anything more than friends." She hesitated and then stood up a little straighter. "But am I now, and always will be waiting for Harry."

"Ginny-" Dean fell silent, staring at Ginny pleadingly. "Please… I'm so, sorry, can't we talk for just a minute?"

Ginny watched him for a moment before shaking her head at him. "Sorry." She turned and left with Hermione. Seamus hurriedly followed Dean and the two of them wandered from the dormitory. Ron turned to Harry, his expression unreadable.

"You okay?" He asked Harry. "I've never seen Dean lose it like that."

"I'm all right, but I think I'd be like that too if I was in his position."

Ron regarded Harry for a moment, a small smile twitching on his face. "You really care about my sister, don't you?"

Harry nodded honestly. "Ron, she means so a lot to me."

Ron grinned, obviously pleased and began packing his trunk for the train ride home tomorrow. Harry, however, didn't. He grabbed his invisibility cloak from his trunk and a warm jumper.

"I'm going to go thank, Ginny," he told Ron, hurrying from the dormitory.

He found Ginny sitting in front of the fireplace with Hermione. The two stopped talking the moment they spotted him and Harry had the strong suspicion that they had been talking about him.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?"

"To you? Yes." She said with a teasing grin on her face, which vanished almost too quickly. She followed him out the portrait hole.

"Where are we going?" She asked curiously.

"The lake…" he muttered, pulling the invisibility cloak over the both of them as soon as he'd put on his jumper.

Having to bend down, he and Ginny slowly crept out into the grounds towards the lake. It rippled under the moon's rays, gently lapping against the rocks. He took the cloak off and sat down on the grass. She followed suit and shivered.

"Are you cold?" He asked her anxiously.

"I'll be okay… what do you want to talk to me about?"

He thought for a moment. "About what you said…" he paused again. "Did you mean it when you said that you'd wait for me?"

Ginny stared up at him. "Harry, did I ever tell you why I told everyone that I'd gotten over my crush?" She asked wearily, when he shook his head; she stared over the lake with an embarrassed smile.

"It's kind of stupid, really. I did get over my schoolgirl crush on you, but I realized that I had been infatuated with the-boy-who-lived. Suddenly, everything changed and I began to think of you as you, and not as this poor orphan boy who saved my life."

"I also realized that my crush was deeper than blushing every time you entered a room or looked my way, and you probably won't believe and I feel so completely stupid and childish to be saying it, but it's the truth. I realized that I was falling in love with you."

Harry took a moment to let this new information wash over him. When he didn't speak, Ginny tore her eyes from the rippling water to his face.

"I will wait for you as long as it takes for you to come back to me." Ginny said determinedly, her eyes blazing.

Harry swallowed with much difficulty and put his arm around her waist. She was still watching him and hoping that she wouldn't mind, leaned down and kissed her. It was chaste, but filled with such compassion and emotion that her insides melted in warmth.

"I don't deserve you," he murmured once they pulled back.

Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "Promise you'll come back, Harry. I couldn't bear it if you didn't…"

"You know that I can't promise that," he told her miserably. "But I can promise that the moment that I do, I'll never let you go. We can live in a big house one day, in the country, of course. And we'll get married and have a big wedding."

"On the beach?" She whispered with a sad chuckle.

"On the beach with chocolate-covered strawberries and roses." He told her firmly.

"At sunset," she added, burying her face into his robes.

He nodded. "And after our honeymoon, we'll come back and start a family."

"With at least one son and daughter who will play Quidditch!" Ginny smiled, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"One chaser and a seeker?"

"Of course," she choked out, holding back the sob that was threatening to escape. "And Harry," she sat up to look him seriously in the eyes. "When I little, I used to imagine that our son had black hair and gr-green eyes like you. He played Quidditch and… got into Gryfinndor and on his birthday, you got him an ow-owl. And you said that you've never been prouder."

He smiled funnily through the pain in his eyes. "You had our life planned out, did you?"

"You were handsome, Harry. I was infatuated, remember?" More tears splashed onto her cheeks.

"I _was_?" He murmured, his face very close to hers again.

"Really, do I have to answer?" She bit out.

He kissed her once more. It was a kiss that was filled with the foreboding of a very painful goodbye. Ginny knew that she would dread the day when he left her to begin his hunt for the Horcruxes. Only now, there was a ray of hope in the dark path in front of them.

They pulled apart at last and he wrapped his arms protectively around her. She snuggled into his embrace and stared once more out at that moon lit lake, savoring what she expected was to be one of the last moments they'd have alone together.

"I will always care about you, Ginny. No matter what happens, you know that, right?" He asked quietly. "You mean the world to me."

Her brown eyes met his with the same blazing look as before. There was little sadness there and Ginny knew at that moment that nobility wasn't the reason that he had decided to end their relationship. She wasn't the only one falling it love…

"Cross your heart?" She breathed.

"Cross my heart…"


End file.
